The song of creation
by The Flying Surpent
Summary: Judith crys on her own in a darkened room. She can not handle this world. She sings, and a new world is made. Aslan sees the sadness and purety in her. He helps the world to be full of life.
1. Chapter 1

**The song of creation**

When Aslan sang, the world became. The grass grew and the river flow. The beasts' burst into being. When Aslan sang, Naran became. "Naran, waken!"

Judith was alone, crying. Large tears filled her violet eyes. Splashed over her pink cheeks. They hated her. Laughed at her. All she wanted was to sing. Her body shock. She wished to be gone.

"And why wont you go? Put an end to you own fruitless exactions? Because your cowardly!" It was her own voice, her own words. "I want to be gone, I want to." She pressed a handkerchief close to her eyes.

She straighten up. She had to stop crying, not let them see.

She sat alone in the dark room. The only light was dim, coming from an old stain glass window. Some one would come looking for her, she knew.

Her voice trickled out. Trying to sing the song from today, but kept caching in her thought. In the end she gave up.

Judith pulled her long plat over her shoulder and next to her cheek. Trying to find comfort in the soft rope as she leaned back against the wall.

She was still singing. No words, just a beautiful song. Her eyes closed as it drifted effortlessly out of her thoughts.

She felt a cool breeze on her hot cheeks and noise. There was other singing. She opened her eyes.

Stars? The stars them self's were singing with her.

She rose. It was so dark. Her voice changed. Soft and low. She felt earth, and grass under her feet, and could hear a river. Her voice was now strong and hard. Rocks appeared. Clear and her voice brought trees with silver trucks and deep green leaves.

She was still singing when an other voice joined hers. Strong, caring, loving, beautiful. It brought the dawn and she could see him. A golden lion.

He walked towards her. "Welcome, daughter of Eave." He bowed. She curtsied. "Arise my daughter," Spoke the lion. "Let me see the face of the one who's song has called me here."

She looked into the loins face, as dark eyes, brown as soft fresh earth.

He saw her. Her tear stained cheeks. Her plate lying over her shoulder. The blue-grey school blouse . And her sad, caring, mauve coloured eyes, surrounded by wet, dark lashes.

"You should not have been able to do this daughter of Eave." The lions voice was quite and low. "What is your name, child?"

"Judith." Her voice, also soft, was frightened. She knew she had done something either grate, or terrible.

"Judith! A treacherous name. Have you committed treachery?"

"I, I don't know. I don't know anything!" Her voice shook, and fresh tears threaten to overflow.

"Came you self daughter of Eave. My mind wanders time, I think of an other either not jet born, or long dead. Come, tell me how you came to be here, and call me with you song?" His voice was kind and comforting. It made her want to cry all the more.

"You, Judith, have created a world." The lions eyes were looking into hers. "You are the first of Addams' race to do such a thing."

"I didn't mean to." The first tear slipped. She had no idea what had happened, or why.

"You act as if it's a bad thing!" The tears burst forth. He was laughing at her. Laughing at her ignorance. "It is that you should not be _able_ to do that."

She was fumbling for her handkerchief, angrily wiping the tears away. But one tear managed to fall from her face, and hit the ground.

"You have created a world, now you must give it life." She looked at him. She knew she was meant to sing, but she couldn't. She could not sing. "Sing the song of creation Judith, daughter of Eave. I will help you."

She shut her eyes, trying to concentrate.

Aslan watched as at her feet a small, delicate, pale flower unfolded. It's flower opened and a tiny creature emerged. It looked up. Small, sad face the colour of a blue moon.

The river was bubbling. 5 tall figures stood up in it. There hair streaming down there backs. The trees started to whisper as Aslan joined the song, guiding the girl. Birds flew from the trees and a dear stood at the river as the 5 figures stood and joined the song.

More and more things formed, beautiful and strange. Aslan looked at the girl Judith. Her eyes had deepened. There was power in her, but of what sought? The world she had made was beautiful, young, and untainted. But there were shadows all around.

"Judith, daughter of Eave, you have given life to this, your world, now rest." HE leant in to her, his main touching her. "Sleep.2 He breathed on her face.

She fell with grace to the floor of the glade.

He looked down on the sleeping face. There was no evil in her. Pain and sadness, and a simple trust. There also was caring in her, but so much sadness.

"Only you and I in this world know that pain that can be cased by others"


	2. Chapter 2

Song of creation chapter two,

Inspiration; Music in my head and Narna

Inspiration for perfuse chapter: Feelings of lostness and up set, and Narna.

Aslan turned to the creatures around him. He told them Judith had created this world, and though he had helped her, she had given them life. He told that when she awoke she would be there Queen.

In her sleep, Judith dreamed.

She stood in a dark, empty space, it suddenly grow light and Aslan stood before her.

"Daughter of Eave, your world awaits you. You must rule it as best you can."

"But I can't. I don't know how and I've never been able to make the right dictions, I'll only end up hurting them."

"No." Aslan's voice was gentile, but firm. "There will be someone to guide and protect you."

She felt as if they were two hands on her shoulders. A comforting, strong hand.

He turned to leave, walking away into the darkness of her mind, sending the shadows running.

"Wait!" she had to know something. "How are you?"

He turned his great lions head back to her. "I am Aslan." In that one sentence, she left all her questions were answered.

She awoke in the beautiful land. The creatures were around her. When they saw see had awoken, they bowed before her.

"Hail, Queen Judith." A man stood before her. He offered her his hand. "My I help you up."

"Thank you." She looked around, but Aslan was not there.

The man was smiling at her. She felt they were strangers, but some how, he knew every thing about you.

"I'm William, before I could only watch over you, and do nothing. Now I can protect you as I have always wished to."

"You are the one Aslan told be about?"

"Yes, I am your angel."

Judith's world was a safe and joyous please, with an angel and lion as it crest.

It was said that Aslan did sometimes go there and walk with Judith and William.

One day Judith went out alone and found a water sprit and breeze child, and told them that they would now rule, and to do all in their power to stop pain, sadness and hate from ever entering her land.

She went to a room under the castle, and fell into a deep sleep, with William at her side. And she will waken went her name is cried by a young voice, how cries not only for then self's, all the wrong that ever was done. Then she will wake, and Aslan will wake the earth, and they will put things to right.

**Thank's to my reviewers. **

**Star Sheep, Aslan is the greatest.**

**P.P.M, thank you.**

**Touchtheice, I wish I could write like you, but thank you for reviewing and the conversion.**

**Nathalia Potter, thank you.(You write beautiful, but still wish she could have lived)**

**Almostinsane, thank you.**


End file.
